


Celebrity/Noncelebrity

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Famous Jaskier | Dandelion, First Meetings, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: After a one night stand with someone who (finally) didn't recognize him, Jaskier tries to sneak out undetected.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 47
Kudos: 465





	Celebrity/Noncelebrity

When Jaskier was first getting started, he’s not ashamed to admit that recognition had gotten him into a few beds. At that point, it had been such a rush to hear someone  _ know his name _ before he even spoke it. Those lucky fans then had stories to tell for when he later got big, how they “knew him when,” and his publicist was extremely embarrassed at some of the tales that came out, but Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. Of course he had gotten excited. All he had ever wanted was fame.

Now he had fame, and it certainly made hookups a lot more interesting. Interesting, in this case, meant nonexistent. He couldn’t chance someone deciding it was okay to take an inappropriate photo of him, or otherwise use his fame and situational vulnerability against him. Largely, this meant that hooking up with fans was off the table, and since he had toured worldwide, finding someone who didn’t recognize him was a rarity.

So when he  _ did _ find someone who didn’t recognize him? Someone who heard the name Julian and accepted that as his only answer? It filled him with such a heady rush that Jaskier had to find his way into their bed immediately.

The Greek God of a man upon whom’s lap he was sitting did  _ not _ recognize him. Not even a flicker in those mysterious eyes. He never peered at Jaskier a little closer, as if he was trying to place him, nor did he question Jaskier’s name. Instead, Geralt had simply dragged his eyes down Jaskier’s body; an evaluation and Jaskier found himself almost afraid he  _ wouldn’t _ pass this inspection. That was not a feeling Jaskier was used to, and yet, somehow, it made Geralt’s approval all the greater.

Jaskier hadn’t gotten a good look at Geralt’s place. He had simply been pulled into the door and his vision obscured by the hot, extremely distracting way Geralt kissed him. It was unintentionally rough in its hastiness and they nearly tripped on their way to the bedroom. Once, Jaskier  _ did _ trip, but Geralt caught him so quickly that Jaskier was a bit embarrassed to admit he almost  _ swooned _ . They were barely in the door before they divested themselves of their clothes, and Jaskier was pretty sure the last time he’d had a night this hot, he’d been barely out of his teens.

As far as hookups went, it was a solid one. One that Jaskier wouldn’t mind repeating. With that in mind, as he snuck out the next morning, he left a sticky note on Geralt’s bedside lamp with his name--Julian, of course, since he wanted to  _ stay _ unrecognized--and phone number written on it. Then he redressed, tiptoed his way out of the room, and…

Nearly jumped out of his skin as  _ something _ metal clattered onto the floor behind him.

Jaskier turned to see a girl, about thirteen years old, standing before him with a bowl of cereal in her hand and wide, wide eyes. Her mouth gaped open and Jaskier glanced down at the floor to see that she had dropped her spoon in her apparent surprise.

“ _ Jaskier _ ?” she asked, disbelieving. Jaskier flushed immediately. He didn’t realize he had to worry about a  _ kid _ in Geralt’s place recognizing him. “Are you  _ Jaskier _ ?”

Jaskier laughed nervously. “Sorry, don't know what you’re--”

“Ciri,” Geralt said from behind him, and Jaskier jumped  _ again _ . “You’re here early.”

Ciri turned her shocked expression to Geralt and it turned quickly into near-outrage. “You,” she started, pointing an accusing finger at Geralt, “said just  _ yesterday _ that you didn’t know who Jaskier was, that you had never heard of him, and now I come here to find him  _ walking out of your bedroom _ ? Of all the rotten--”

Well. At least Jaskier lived for drama.


End file.
